Soundless Tears
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Some night I cry soundless tears. D.G. feel guilty about letting the Witch get Azkadellia.


Okay, few Authors notes here; IF this makes no since what-so-ever, tell me. I wrote this between 3 and 9am, not that it took me that long. I just have an attention span of a three year old and keep on getting side tracked. and sometimes my writing makes prefectly good since in my head but not others.

This, at the moment, is a one shot. I may write Azkadellia POV and the Queen's. Oh, question, if anyone actually reading, what is the Queen name? Did they even say? I looked it up on imbd and all it say was lavender eyes?

I don't in any way own Tin man, I'm guess Scifi does, so don't sue. Heck you won't get much, I'm talking pennies here people. I'm poor.

* * *

Sometimes, I walk around the castle long after everyone gone to bed. I never go anywhere, I just walk around aimlessly deep in thought but not tonight. Tonight I'm going to bury myself under all my covers, hold onto my pillow for dear life, and try to forget. I pull my leg into my chest, and bite my lip, for tonight I'm not going to cry myself to sleep. I close my eye and before I know it I'm somewhere between asleep and awoke. Seconds later a scream enter my ear's, my eyes pop open, I don't move because I know what happing. You woke up from another one of your nightmares. The guilt twist my stomach, I grit my teeth to keep from crying out, and clutch my pillow tighter. I want to go in there and help you, comfort you but it pointless. I can only make pain I can't take it away. I've lost the fight, tears are rolling down my cheeks, my whole upper body shakes, and I bury my head into my pillow, to let out a silent cry.

My heart stops when I heard the familiar sound of my door opening then closing. I stay very still, and hold my breath; I pray who ever it is just to go away. But apparently god isn't listening to me tonight. My bed shift underneath me, I feel my cover being pulled down, then back up again. To put it mildly I was panicking, I've never had someone get into my bed in the middle of the night. A small arm raps around my shoulder and arm, pulls me into their body. I can feel hot breath right next to my ear. "D.G. you're still here, right?"

I swallow down the large lump that formed in my throat. I tried to make my voice sound strong, but I failed miserably, anybody with half of brain could tell I'd been crying. " Yeah, I'm still here Az." For a few milliseconds I painful waited for her to ask why I was crying, but she didn't. She simply pulled me closer, which I didn't think was possible, nuzzled her head on my shoulder and then said. "Good." After a few minutes I heard soft even breathing telling she was a sleep. I lay there captured by my sleeping sister, weeping soundless tears.

I didn't hear my door or the bed move; it wasn't until someone wiped a tear away that I noticed there was a third person in the room. I look out of my tears filled eyes to see my mother. I open my mouth to speak, but she stops me. She inch herself as close as she too me without awaking up Azkadellia. For some reason this action of love made me cried harder, maybe it was because I didn't feel I'd deserved it. My mother slowly lifts my upper body out of Azkadellia clutches, my head found it way into her lap. I could feel her hands gently rubbing my head. "SHH, my Anger. It's going to be okay." I was about to argue tell her she was wrong. When she spoke, like she was reading my mind. " Everything about to be okay you'll see maybe not today but soon my Angel."

My eye droop but I won't let them fall. " Sleep my Angel."

"I'm not tired." I whisper/argue. I swear I heard her smile. Her hands are still in my hair, her rubbing become more of a stroke. "Mm, always the stubborn one. I guess I'll have to go to plan B." I opened my month to ask what plan B was, but she Shhh me. One of these days I'm going to get a word in edge wise. I thought, sluggishly. I drew my eye back up to her she was talking. No, she was singing. It was a soft, peaceful song, one you would sing to a crying baby. My eyelids shut on their own; I didn't have the power to open them again. I listen to her singing, it had a claming power over me, my breathing slowed and I knew I was out. But I could still her voice.

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

* * *

Nor, do I own the Song baby of mine it by a lot of people actually by my two favorite to sing it is Samantha Brooks and Allison Krauss.

I'm begging, becouse I not above begging, review.


End file.
